Peisinoë
by Watch Hound
Summary: One vengeful Akatsuki member came to Konohagakure for obvious reasons however, before he turns the village in a flaming inferno he spots a small, fragile female, who captures his interest. R&R DeixHina


Peisinoë

A/N: I was doing some research for school about Sirens, I was typing in English while I was supposed to type in Dutch, I tend to mess them up, I was on this certain page from Wikipedia and this word caught my attention. It's a Greek name and this particular woman was one of the females who were supposed to save Persephone from her kidnapping by Hades. Demeter then turned them in Sirens, for more information, you'd better visit the site.

-Coughs- Anyways, I was also thinking about writing a Deidara x Hinata one-shot for a while and so the two things collided in this little drabble.

The title means "seductive thoughts". So, let us continue. I hope you will enjoy this little one-shot, I recommand listening to Summer Wine from Ville Valo and Natalia Avelon when you're reading this. HIM with; "Behind the crimson door" has the same effect. I love those songs.

Pairing: Deidara x Hyuuga Hinata

Rating: Mature for mentions of possible character death and some suggestive thoughts, hence the title.

Genre: Romance/Angst/Horror

Little something: There are some conflicts considering Deidara's eye color, therefore I used Deep Ocean blue. I hope that this isn't a problem.

Summary: One vengeful Akatsuki member came to Konohagakure for obvious reasons however, before he turns the village in a flaming inferno; he spots a small, fragile female, who captures his interest. R&R DeixHina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Hinata sings (Behind the crimson door from HIM), dattebayo!

* * *

Peisinoë 

Swirling darkness clung onto the lonesome figure, like black flames licking a tormented soul in the deepest regions of Hell. He didn't pay attention to the never ending obsidian and continues his noble journey for avenging his master, his black coat with bloody red clouds, which had white lining, swept with the slightest movement of the male. His deep Ocean blue eye glanced around the forest, where he was traveling through to reach his dreaded destination. The other half of his handsome face was hidden by a long lock of blonde hair, sweeping with his every motion, the rest of his tresses were either in a high ponytail or loose.

The trees looked like a part of a gallery, black pillars with a some sort of bluish gray haze surrounding them, swimming around their twisted stems, bathing them in the glow of the Cheshire moon. The forest reminded Deidara of the ones in ancient tales fuelled with darkness and the source of evil, the ones without a bittersweet happy ending. He shrugged the thought from his being and continued his trail towards revenge. His blue eye glanced distractedly at the darkness above him, sighing when a dark gray cloud floated in front of the sickle in the sky.

One hand shot out of the long sleeve, touching one of the beeches, his fingers getting moist due to the wet silvery brown stem of the said tree, he was tracing any possible enemies or beings in the area, cautious and attentive. His left eye was replaced with a scope; Deidara kept walking after discovering no real threat to his mission, continuing confidently, his blonde hair swaying, he disappeared between oaks and beeches, again surrounded by the weird colored gaze.

After the death of his partner or master, as Deidara affectionately called Sasori, in a friendly and respecting way, he longed for the destruction of a certain pink-haired kunoichi and her whole village while he was killing her. His plans were water proof, every ninja in Konoha would be annihilated and their blood would be drenching in the ruins of their beloved town. A twisted smirk curled on his handsome face.

_We hide behind the crimson door  
While the summer is killed by the fall  
Alive behind the crimson door  
While the winter sings:  
"Your love will be the death of me"  
"Your love will be the death of me"_

Singing arose above the trees, a soft and tender female voice, coming from his right side, Deidara quickly turned around, black cloak swaying as he did. His feet absentmindedly brought him to an open spot, following the alluring and seductive, yet innocent voice, he was suspicious, but allowed himself to fantasize about the creature with the beautiful song.

Deidara heard the movement of water, indicating that he was nearby a stream or a small pond in the forest. He stayed behind a big and dark ash tree; the leaves were some sort of vale green, considering the blackish blue sky and the low amount of light from the moon. His ocean blue eye widened when he saw the gorgeous creature by the small stream, her singing continued and sounded even more enchanting then from a distance.

The water after her was colored azure with a white glow, the gaze that surrounded this forest like the grip of a dangerous snake, was milkier and less suffocating then the normal grayish mist. The female was curvy and slender at the same time, her hair reached her mid-back and her movements were gracious and had a sense of pride. Deidara made out that she was wearing a fore-head protector around her neck, but the symbol was unclear, secretly, he prayed that it wasn't from Konohagakure, but from another village, it would be a pity to kill such a magnificent being.

Her hair had the color of a clear night with no clouds, flowing like the water in the stream whenever she set another step. Her eyes were closed, while her arms were moving around, water splashing with the gesture, Deidara stared in admiration, and his attention was on her clothing, a bit disappointed that her body was so well hidden by a big jacket with furry settings on the sleeves. He licked his dry lips, gulped down some saliva and continued watching her with a form of adoration, her song was tempting.

He debated in himself whether she was a siren or not. She had no scaled fishtail and no feathers on her arms, her body was suited to be a seductress, yet an aura around her told Deidara differently; she seemed so innocent and lost. His blue orb watched her dancing movements, staring intently at her body with lust and excitement. Perhaps she was a mermaid, because the transparent fluid behind her listened to her every silent command. Yet the same problem occurred like with the siren idea.

Long silky raven black, with a blue shine, hair bounced with a nod, her arms covering her chest, before moving around again, her eyes were now open, granting him the view of their unique color. Deidara gaped at the sight, his mind was racing again, she was a product of true art, and even Sasori no danna would confirm it. Her eyes were the color of a frozen lavender lake with snow on top of the ice. Her lips curled up in a small smile, seemingly only directed to him, hence the fact it was in his direction.

A soft breeze ruffled the leaves of his hiding place, toying with his own blonde locks while doing so. His fingers were gripping onto the stem of the tree, nails digging in the wood, while his eye was fixated on the beautiful being.

If not a creature of water, he thought carelessly, why not a mystic being, an innocent mystic being. Perhaps she was a fairy or a sprite. Again his brain fought with his foolish conclusion. If she was a fairy or a sprite of some sort, where were the butterfly-like wings with exclusive silver, blue and purple patterns? Deidara shook his head, this was a difficult case. She wasn't a seductress, yet she didn't fit the description of helpless, noting the headband with the still unknown symbol.

Angelic was a word to describe her, but true angels were messengers of a divine source and Deidara wasn't a religious man. Demonic was the least thing that popped in his mind, but it was a very slight possibility. He quickly shrugged it off, one hand raking through his loose lock of blonde hair. Divine suited her best, if she was not from this world but from a plane beyond. He was becoming distracted by this female and he enjoyed it tremendously. Deidara settled for a nymph, a water nymph, whom gods hunted for their beauty.

Her singing came to an abrupt halt when she did a jutsu of some sort, the veins around her unique eyes popped up and they proceeded in widening with some kind of fear. Her bottom lip started to quiver and she took two steps backwards.

"W-who's the-there?" A sly grin curled up his lips, perhaps he would finally unravel every bit of mystery behind the said nymph, and the milky white mist now fully surrounded her body.

"A better question would be, who are you, un?" The female's rare eyes widened again and Deidara winced slightly when he saw a leaf on the headband around her neck.

He took this chance of confusion to study her clothing, fully knowing that he would have to obliterate the fragile woman, Deidara would love to let her live, she was still, in his eyes, a work of art. Her hair was being ruffled by the breeze from the north; her white orbs stared at him with fear, confusion and a hint of tenderness, kindness. Her beige jacket was protecting her against the cold of the night, underneath, he noted, she wore black pants and dark blue sandals.

"M-me?" The question came out as a frail squeak, he nodded in reply, and the veins around her eyes were still visible.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga… F-from t-the H-Hyuuga c-clan." Her soft voice was like velvet, wrapping around his heart, strangling it in a loving manner. Her cheeks colored a slight hint of pink.

Deidara allowed a smile to curl up, his previous thoughts were erased and a new word enrolled in his brain; Kawaii. She crossed her arms in front of her well endowed chest, glancing at him with a hint of confusion and innocence, the fear lessening.

"Foolish otome." He thought, but he decided to let her live, Konohagakure or not. She was… Deidara didn't find any words to describe her and let it be.

"I'm Deidara and I advise you to escape from this forest and this village, un." Her eyes widened and she started to tremble.

"W-Why?" He grinned, an insane chuckle rose from his throat.

"Because I'm going to explode the village and all of its inhabitants, un." Hinata gasped and turned around, running towards the direction, he assumed, of the village. He smirked and shot forwards, grabbing her wrist, blonde hair swaying.

"Not so hasty, Hinata-kawaii. I'm giving you a once in a lifetime possibility, un." His grip slowly lessened, but his fingers left a mark on her pale skin, her eyes were directed onto the sore wrist and she unconsciously rubbed the flesh.

Hinata looked up, the soft glow of the moon shone on her face and Deidara felt himself softening. She was a distraction, a welcomed distraction, not to mention beautiful and cute, but a distraction nonetheless. He mumbled something which she didn't catch and turned around, cloak swaying.

"Warn your fellow villagers, un. It won't help, un. Hinata-kawaii, I'm offering you life instead of a short-lived future." Tears started to form inside her eyes, he could see them, but wisely decided to ignore the crystalline pear-shaped teardrops, that were now running down her cheeks.

"O-Onegai, D-Deidara-sama, w-why w-would y-you w-want to-to d-destroy m-my h-home?" Her question was soft and rather calm, not a single disturbance in the sentence, aside from the usual stuttering, which he found kawaii.

The blonde Akatsuki member smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulder. He bended slightly, so his mouth was next to her ear, softly whispering, "Revenge is a very sweet thing, un. Very delightful, my Hinata-kawaii."

His free arm snaked around her stomach, underneath her sweater and the shirt she wore, her pale lavender stones widened when she felt a tongue licking her belly button. A shiver was sent down her spine, while the arm around her shoulder descended to her waist, the tongue was licking away some beads of sweat, tickling the small hairs on her ghost-like skin.

"Are you acquainted with a certain Haruno Sakura, un?" Drawn against his taller body, Hinata shakily looked up, staring directly in a deep blue eye, the mop of blonde hair covering the other.

She weighed her options, lie and hope for the best or tell the truth and pray that he didn't crush her. Deidara grinned again, retreated the arm by her stomach and his unoccupied hand was now cupping her puffy cheek. She felt herself being paralyzed by fear and a heavy terror, the cloak, the high source of chakra, the Akatsuki.

Her mouth opened, breath escaping her rosy lips, Deidara's fingers were now underneath her chin. The misty gaze turned darker again, some sort of grayish dark blue, ghostly and morbid. "H-Hai…" Came her weak reply.

The darkness was encircling them; his dark clothing piece was pressed against his body, as was her coat pushed against her back, some strands of midnight blue hair were blown into the direction of Deidara. He smiled sweetly at the little nymph and placed both of his arms around her waist, capturing her arms as well. The veins around her eyes were fading, until they were normal again.

"Are you befriended with her, un?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, pale lavender eyes downcast, refusing to meet the ones of the Akatsuki member.

Hinata hiccupped, the small noise was lessened by the stream of water, lost in the big forest, and Deidara's index finger traced her jaw line. She just shook her head, wanting to lose the touch. A small breeze tickled their skin, but none really noticed that, they were both deadly silent and neither wanted to break the silence.

"I-I… One-onegai, d-don't…" He chuckled slightly and placed his right hand underneath her chin, lifted her head up, blackish blue hair falling into her face.

"Souka, Forgive me, Hinata-kawaii." Her unique eyes widened, one small pear-shaped tear slid down her scarlet cheek.

His mouth crashed down on hers, soft lips touching, succumbing each other. He gently sucked her bottom lip. Deidara quickly noticed that there was no retaliation, only pure shock and perhaps some craving as well. Hinata tasted like summer wine, cherries and strawberries with an addictive aftertaste. He felt a bit superior towards every after male, because he doubted that this nymph has been kissed before.

She turned bright red, Deidara smiled when she lost consciousness in his arms. She was so adorable when she was out of cold, he gently laid her down on the moist grass, and it had an emerald green color with small pearls on top, which was the dew. Her long hair was loose on the ground, sprawled over the blades of grass. Her eyes were closed and her arms were numbly by her sides, a calm expression was on her face, like she had an enjoyable dream.

"Gomen nasai, un." With a swirl of his cloak, Deidara disappeared into the invading darkness; the moon was hidden by shreds of gray and black.

When Hinata reopened her eyes, the sun was shining vibrantly, coloring the sky in hot purple, orange and bloody red. She slightly shook her head, hair clinging to her shoulders when she stopped with the gesture. The truth descended to her, making her shiver in realization. Hinata quickly jumped up, dusted off some grass, dirt and dust, she then sprinted towards the village or rather the remnants of her beloved Konohagakure.

Bricks, pieces of a roof, a few saved walls and the rotten smell of burning flesh were left. Hinata put a hand in front of her mouth, white eyes filling with crystalline tears, sinking to her left knee, she poured out all of her loss and sorrow. There were craters in the brown soil; there were dead corpses, mutilated bodies, everywhere. Flames still brewing on wood and planks, even on the outfits of some ninjas. There was blood anywhere, some splatters still dried, others fresh and wet, all ruby red. It was a massacre, an inferno, a living hell. His work…

Soft flaps of wings were heard, but Hinata refused to look up, she didn't wish to see the broken shards of her town anymore, she wished the scent of crumbling carcasses would fade away. The clapping halted and a shadow towered over her frame, she only responded with more tears. Small drops of salty water transcended in the earth, mixing with the mud, before drying quickly. The ritual repeated itself until Hinata had no tears to pour out anymore, but the shadow didn't leave her. Finally, the young girl looked up again, only to be greeted by the sight of a blonde man on a clay bird.

She got off her one knee, the one she was balancing on, got up and stared at him with pain and sadness. With one movement Hinata wiped her tears away; Deidara just glanced at her with little concern, seductive thoughts filling his head.

-Owari-

* * *

I left it an open ending, because I didn't know what you all wanted. Would she fight him in fury? Or would she cry on his shoulder? Rather, would she get some hot steamy lemony action with him? Well, that's not my problem anymore. If one of you readers wants to continue this fic, then please go ahead, 'because I'm not going to continue. 

Oh and just because it's a crack pairing don't flame! The ending may be incomplete, but as I typed before, I didn't know what would be the best! I mean, go for a realistic ending or choose a lovey dovey one? Well, now you can have both…

Read the fic? Then there's one thing to do ------------- REVIEW!!!


End file.
